


Even The Tower Was Unsafe

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Ableist Language, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, F/M, I'm including that tag because I wrote this for a DKM prompt but I removed the fic from there, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, and I wrote it!, animal cruelty, as a whole this is really brutal, pascal gets briefly mistreated, so if I'm saying that, tread gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “This is why I didn’t want you to leave the tower. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”





	Even The Tower Was Unsafe

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this circa July 2011 (going by the last time the doc was modified) anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rapunzel/Eugene. Rape. During the scene where Eugene is tied with the hair he breaks from the bonds and rapes rapunzel." 
> 
> But, I took the fic down at some point in the intervening years. And now... I've decided to post it here. 
> 
> (I included the Underage tag because Rapunzel turns 18 midway through the film and this would have happened before that point.)

Tied up in hair – ridiculous. He wanted his satchel back and he wanted to get out of this tower and go on his way. But this girl was not letting him leave. But he could easily overpower her; she was a petite girl, he could use her own hair against her, threaten the stupid frog thing, and get his satchel back. 

While she talked to her stupid frog, he pushed upwards from his feet, rocking the chair back, getting his legs free, and the rest came easy. He pulled one arm back a little and his hand had escaped from their bonds and in quick succession, he was out of the hair completely.

He threw himself at her, so she fell hard on the floor. She screamed as her head made contact with the floor, and again, when he straddled the blond, his heavier weight trapping her underneath him.

“Look, girl. I want my satchel back. I don’t care about you. Tell me where it is?!” he demanded.

She struggled, hitting his torso with her hands. “No!” she shouted.

“You know what? I am not putting up with this,” he said. He grabbed her wrists with both of his hands, stood up, and dragged her hard back to the chair, and tied her hands roughly with her own hair.

Each time she gasped or cried out, he relished the sound: his power over this stupid girl who thought she could take something of his. He set his bodily weight back on her midsection. 

At this point, the damned frog tried to help her as she still struggled and groaned, crying. “Stop!” she exclaimed.

He grabbed the frog, and tossed him towards the window, the frog landing on the floor near the window. 

“Pascal!” she screamed. 

“Where is it?!” he roared.

“I won’t tell!” Rapunzel said.

“I didn’t want to this, Blondie. But, you leave me no choice!”

“No! Please!”

He grabbed her top and she cried again, her body squirming and trying so hard unsuccessfully to escape him. He pulled her top, tearing it at the chest, so that he could see some breasts. She shouted out when he grabbed her breast roughly.

“Stop!” she exclaimed.

“No!” he said. “Where is it?”

“You’ll never find it!” 

“Tell me where in the tower the satchel is?!” he shouted.

She shook her head, not speaking, but rather crying.

“Fine,” he said. 

He got up and she looked relieved that he was off of her, before her face went red and she cringed when he pulled his pants down. She closed her eyes the moment his dick was exposed, already hard.

“You know what?” he said, rhetorically. “You took something from me. I’ll take something from you.”

He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down roughly until it was at her knees. She cried out, as her lower half was exposed to the room.

“No! Please! Don’t!” she cried, her legs kicking with an attempt to keep him away from her. Then, he positioned his body on top of her.

One hand rested on her mouth, and she gave muffled cries and tear fell from her eyes.

The other hand pushed her legs apart and he pulled the other hand away from her mouth. He set it right at her pubic hair before going further down and making contact with her untouched genitals. She shouted out when his fingers touched her barely wet entrance, feeling it.

“Stop!” she screamed.

“Going to tell me where my satchel is?” she asked.

“No!” she said stubbornly.

“That satchel isn’t yours!”

“My body isn’t yours either!” she exclaimed, tears still falling.

His other hand had quietly grabbed his dick during this conversation.

He pulled his hand away from her entrance. He saw the relief in her face and watched as it shattered when he pushed himself into her, roughly. She screamed and sobbed. He noticed he had a rough job of it too—she was clearly a virgin.

“Please! Stop! It hurts!” she cried.

“No. Where. Is. The. Satchel?” he said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into her body, and each time he did this she cried out in obvious pain.

“Where is it?” he asked again, thrusting with each word.

She only cried.

So he kept thrusting into her body – feeling wetness that either was her body betraying her or her virgin blood (maybe even both), all the while.

“Are you going to tell me?” he said a few minutes later, punctuating every word with a hard thrust, and she cried more, trying to get away with small squirms, her wrists moving every so often.

“Just tell me!” he shouted. He was getting close to coming and he wanted to get out here. He had to. He had figured at worst, his crimes included thievery, but now, he was guilty of rape, and he knew it.

She gasped and cried, “Stop!” 

“Look, I will leave here and I won’t ever come back. Just tell me where it is,” he said, momentarily slowing his thrusts.

She had shut her eyes tight through some of his assault, not wanting to look at her attacker. So,he made sure that she looked into his face when he said this, both of his hands holding onto her face. 

"It-it’s u-under th-the f-f-floorboard of the b-bottom s-stair,” she said. Her sentence choked with tears and sobs.

“Thank you!” he said with a grunt, coming as he pulled out quickly and roughly, his seed spilling on her, in her, and on her dress, and on the floor. And he saw visual confirmation that she was a virgin when he pulled his pants up, trying to ignore it but still cringing hard at her agonized cries, and crossed the room quickly. He pulled the floorboard up, grabbed his satchel, and looked in it to make sure everything was there. He tossed the wanted poster on the floor, before setting the satchel across his shoulder. He then went over to the crying girl, who flinched when she saw him, and untied her wrists, muttered an apology, and climbed out of the window the way he came.

Gothel upon seeing the palace horse, rushed back to the tower to where her ‘daughter’, her flower was. Rapunzel had not responded to any requests to let down her hair, so Gothel made her way into the tower through the other entrance she had made. When she finally got into the room, she saw the main room was empty of Rapunzel, except for a portion of her long hair near the green chair, and near the green chair… blood and other fluids that looked like they were from a man. Oh no! Someone found her! Gothel shouted for Rapunzel, and realizing that her hair led up to her bedroom, started for the stairs, seeing the first stair’s floorboard ripped open and a paper there. She grabbed it and looked at it, reading the name and seeing the man. She put the paper into her gown and ran up to the girl’s room.

She found Rapunzel lying in her bed, tears on her face and -- and her dress was torn. 

“What happened, Rapunzel?” she asked, firmly as she walked over to the girl and sat near her.

She reached over to touch her daughter’s shoulder and Rapunzel cried out, flinching. 

“No, I’m not going to hurt you, darling,” Gothel said, softly. “Please tell me what happened. Without mumbling.”

Rapunzel told her everything—how a man had been in the closet when she had sent her mother to get the shells, how she had tried to interrogate the man and find out what he was doing there, and the worst part of it all. She even had his name.

“Is this him?” Gothel asked, showing the poster of the man.

“His nose is smoother and smaller, but yes,” she said, tearfully. 

Gothel nodded.

Gothel helped Rapunzel clean herself up and with the song and the healing magic of Rapunzel’s hair, was now physically uninjured from the attack by the thief. Psychologically… that was another story. 

Before Gothel left her in her room to clean up the mess in the main room, she told her, “This is why I didn’t want you to leave the tower. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”

About a week later, Gothel came back from a trip to the Kingdom (to go get some food supplies) to tell her that her attacker had been hung for his crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I use that quote from Gothel later in the film: "The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”


End file.
